


Troublemaker

by dragoncien



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex, Strong Female Characters, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncien/pseuds/dragoncien





	Troublemaker

I couldn't remember how I got myself in so much trouble, but now i was running for my life. A walker herd was behind me, following me with fast steps. I counted 5 or 6. It could've been more but that was incidental. All I cared about was to come home save. "I should've listen to Negan." I thought to myself while i was making me a way through the forest. 

 

"No. You're not going alone. This won't happen." Negan crossed his arms infront of his chest. He stood infront of me and was giving me an angry glance. "I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. I don't need a man to protect me." It really pissed me off that Negan, my husband, was so overprotective. He treated me like a 10 year old sometimes. "Watch your mouth, young lady." Negan came closer to me. "Oh you tryna threatening me? Not happening." I grabbed my knife and pushed him away. As soon as I went out of the door i regret my choice. I couldn't stand it when we were fighting over little things. But he needs to get over himself. He can't keep me in the house. 

 

I was tripping over a bough, almost falling to the ground but someone stopped my fall by grabbing my arm and pulling me up. When I looked up i saw Negan grinning. "Told you." He let go of me and went over to the walkers. 

While smashing their heads in, i thought of the fact having a protective and caring husband wasn't so bad at all. He saved my ass more than once. But let's not forget the countless time I got him out of trouble. After all we were a really good match. Keeping each other alive.

"Fucking useless fuck." Negan sweared while killing the last walker. 

"You always need to say those words? It's not necessary to insult these things." I was pointing at the leftovers of dead bodies on the ground. 

"Well, lil lady, it is also not necessary leaving me alone and not telling me where ya going." He was in rage, you could tell. 

"Anyways. You found me. And i'm still alive." I was not in the mood for another fight.

"Yeah because I saved your ass. Again! Stop getting yourself into trouble. I'm tired of your bullshit." Negan wiped a scarf over his face, cleaning it because it was covered in walker blood.

"You know what. Fuck you." I turned around and walked away. He could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. 

I felt his hand around my wrist, pulling me back so we were standing face to face now.

"Where the hell you think you're going? You think i'm letting you get away with this? Talking to me like that. You got a nasty mouth, baby. And i don't appreciate this." 

Negan pulled me closer, letting his bat fall to the ground. He got down on his knees and lifted up my shirt. "Such a soft skin, darlin'." He rubbed his nose against my belly leaving little pecks here and there. I looked down, meeting his gaze while running my fingers through his soft hair. He smiled at me and stood up again. 

"Funny how you think, after all you did today, i would make sweet and tender love to you." His eyes darkened and my heartbeat became faster. 

"You know daddy can't stand it when his babygirl is being bad, right?" He pushed me against a tree, ripping my shirt off and pulling my jeans down so I stood completely naked infront of him.

Negan took a step back, looking at me up and down, grinning. "Still can't believe this is all mine." He came closer, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his hips. 

"Mhh..yes..all daddys." I whispered in his ear, to make him harder than he already was. 

I was fumbling at his jeans, trying to open it but my hands were shaking from the arousal Negan was giving me.

"Let me do it, baby." He opened the buttons and unzipped his jeans. Pulling out his erection and promptly entering me. 

I screamed while he was fucking me hard and ruthless. It felt like he pushed himself deeper inside of me with every thrust. 

"You like that, baby? Having daddy fucking you hard." He moaned. "I love feeling your tight cunt around me."

I whimpered at his words. I didn't know if I could last any longer.

"Daddy.. ahh please can I cum? Daddy please." I begged him. 

Negan looked at me, still thrusting hard.  
"Mmh..I don't think you deserve this babydoll. Been such a bad girl." He loved teasing me. Especially when I needed his thick cock the most. 

"Please daddy." I pouted at him. I knew he was going crazy when I did this. I always got what I wanted when I pouted.

His thrusts got sloppier but not less harder. "The things. You. Do. To. Me. Princess." He bite his bottom lip, growling. 

"Be a good girl and cum for daddy."

I start moving my hips forward so I was meeting his thrusts, making me cum faster. I was screaming his name as i came on his cock. A few thrusts later he released himself into me. I felt his warm juice in my insides, wishing i could've taste it. 

He let his head fall down on my shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

"Hey baby." I stroked through his hair again which was know soaking wet from his sweat. "Are you good?" 

Negan lifted his head, looking at me. "Could ask you the same question. I bet you're sore as fuck." 

"Yeah I am. But I like it. It feels good getting fucked hard and being all sore afterwards." I was hiding my smile behind my hand. 

Negan was kissing my chin, moving down my throat. He grabbed one of my breats. "Your tits are prefect, you know that?"

I noticed his growing erection inside of me. 

"Tell me again how it was a bad idea going out on my own."


End file.
